Little Lulu: The Haunted House
by Brandon Burns
Summary: A Little Lulu fanfic, it's halloween night Lulu Moppet, and her friends decided to sneak into a creepy abanded house, which may be Haunted?
1. Halloween!

It's Halloween night and Lulu Mppet, was ready for a night of fun trick or treating with the gang, as she was getting her costume ready, her mother Mrs. Moppet yelled out from the living room.

"Lulu! Tubby's on the phone for you!"

She, ran downstairs and picked it up, she says to him on the phone.

"Hi, Tub are you ready to go trick or treating i'm so... excited!"

Tubby, who was eating a candy bar on the other line, said to her after chewing it.

"Oh, forget about trick or treating Lulu, iv'e got something better then that me and the felllers are going to sneak in  
the old abanded house on Morgan street, I was going to ask you to join us, but since your a girl you'd proably cry all  
the way home, hee, hee!"

Lulu, was now upset at Tubby, she now says to him on the other line.

"Oh, Yeah! well i'll be there all right, and i'll bring the other girls with me, I bet you'd be the one crying all the way  
home, you big fat overweight Boy!"

She then, hangs up the phone after she got her costume on, dressed up as a Bubble Bee, she got her pale and  
headed for the door, but as she was about to go out, little Alvin jumped out of the bushes and scared Lulu half  
to death, Alvin, who was dressed up as a scary looking monster took off his mask and said while laughing at her.

"Ha, Ha, got you good Lulu, I scared the living daylights out of you! that was funny."

Lulu, told him.

"Darn you Alvin! but i'll have to admit that was kind of cool, for a pest to do that."

Alvin putting back his mask on, then said to her.

"Say, you want to go trick or treating with me Lulu?"

She, told him.

"Sorry Alvin, I have to go somewhere else tonight."

Thinking it was a costume party, he said.

"Oh, boy! It's a costume party, isn't it can I go please."

Lulu then said, before leaving.

"No, It's not a costume party, Alvin I can't tell where i'm going because uh... it's a secret."

He then got mad at her, he starts to shout out.

"You tell me where your going Lulu, or i'll!"

She then coverd his mouth with the palm of her hand, and finally tells where she's going.

"Oh, all right you little pest! i'm going to the old house on Morgan street."

Alvin, now got excited he says while jumping up & down.

"Oh, Yeah! a haunted house party, I can't wait to go and see some ghost!"

Lulu, then tells him.

"Sorry Alvim, you can't go because it's not for little kids, besides you'll run off crying for your mom."

She was now leaving her house, Alvin who actually knew where the house was, said to himself.

"Oh, Yeah we'll see you will be running all the way home tonight!"

**What will happend next? stay tune.**


	2. Inside The House

All the boys were already at the spooky old house, waiting outside for Tubby, Willy yells out to him.

"Hey Tubby, It's about time you made it, we've been waiting here for almost nine minutes, man!"

He says, to the fellers.

"I'm sorry that i'm late guys, but I was talking to Lulu on the phone, boy is she going to be scared tonight!  
she and the other girls are also coming here, and they won't last a single minute in that house."

Iggy, told him.

"Yeah, but Annie is so ugly she'd really... frighting the dead if she was here already!"

They're were all laughting at what Iggy, said about his sister, moments later... Lulu along with Annie,  
Margie, Gloria, Jeannie & Joanie were all walking towards the old house Lulu had saw all the boys standing  
on the front porch, she shouts to him.

"Yo! Tubby were all here for the fun!"

Eddie, said to the girls.

"Are you sure you girls, won't be scared out of your wits, up in here?"

Margie, tells him.

"I bet you boys will be the first ones running for your Mommy!"

Iggy, said.

"We'll see about that."

Annie, said to her brother Iggy.

"Come on Iggy, your still scared of the boogie man so munch that you still sleep with your teddy bear."

Iggy, said to the guys, while blushing a little.

"I don't know what she's talking about."

Tubby, then said to all the kids.

"Look, lets just go in already i'm tired of standing out here, ok!"

Lulu, said.

"How are we going to get in there?"

Tubby, who picked up a rock from the ground said before throwing it.

"Simple, Lulu."

He then threw it at the window, everyone quickly climbed into the house.

**To be continued...**


End file.
